Die Alone
by Sakura Raine
Summary: This story is about my character Kujo Novel Rosuto, meaning Destruction Novel Lost. Discontinued due to the fact people can't be nice about it
1. The Beggining of the Beggining

**A/N:** I figured it's about time to write about Kujo AKA Novel. BTW - If you call her Kujo she will kill you, kay? Kay! Okyessss, Sadness.. major -

**Disclaimer:** Novel, Immanual, hell, all non-FMA chatacters belong to SR, the idea/characters/and awsomeness of FMA belongs to.. whoever... xD

**Summary:** This is about when Novel was born and how everyone close to her died..

**Rating:** Totally Teen ;o

**Warnings:** Death, Sadness, Death, Sadness... Yay! D

**Die Alone**

_The Beggining of The Beggining_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_'There Is Only One Thing I Can Do..._

_Kill Them _**ALL**'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two newborns, so perfect in every aspect, lay sleeping quietly. Two parents stood nearby, the father was a proud man, with wonderful streaked black hair. The mother had long, flowing, perfect gold hair. Tears swelled in the mans eyes as he took hold of his son, "Immanual.." he wispered, looking to his wife to recieve a nod. The nurse smiled, taking the girl in her hands and gently placing her in the mother arms. "K-Kujo.." She murmered, looking to her husband with tears filling her eyes.

The girl moved gently in her mothers arms, her silver hair peeking from the cover. A yawn escaped her mouth. The father smiled boldly as her violet eyes opened and looked at them. He turned his head to stare at his son, Immanual's golden locks flaired from the covers and covered his eyes gently. He opened them and looked at his sister, his eyes were a glaring ice blue. The girl laughed, her arms reaching up and her tiny fingers flexing.

The boy smiled brightly before snuggling back into the cover and yawning. The nurse returned, rushing the parents out as she lay the children back into their bed comfortably. The last time the children were to see their parents was that day...

_7 Years Later_

A much older, taller, and cuter little girl ran around, her brother a few feet infront of her. "Mannie!" She squealed, pouncing out and tackling her younger brother.

"Aww! Novie, no fair!" He whined, a sad pout put on as his ice eyes glowed in laughter. Novie, also known as Kujo, laughed. She pushed up from the ground and ran off, looking back toward her brother and laughing playfully.

Immanual shot up and began to chase her. Suddenly, he stopped, looking to the side as he heard a roar. Novel turned to watch her brother, "Mannie?" She said, starting back. Her eyes traveled to where he was looking, a giant harvesting tractor was plowing towards Immanual, and he was frozen stiff. "Mannie!" She squealed, starting to run for him. It was never to be, however, she was too small to reach him.

She stopped, her eyes wide, the grinding noise of the machine grew louder as she watched it take her brother apart limb from limb. She couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't think. She was in shock, blood poured from the machine as the driver suddenly relized he had hit something. The machine coughed to a stop and the man looked horrified at the remains of Immanual.

Novel couldn't do anything but stand there, suddenly, all rational thoughts returned, she darted forward, screaming, "Immanual!" She reached the mess, slipping over the bloody wheat and landing next to what was left of Immanual. She pulled herself up and grabbed onto him, "I-Immanual?" She wispered.

His eyes opened, the once Ice eyes had faded to grey, "No-Novie.." He moaned, then smirked lighly, "I love you sister.. sister Kujo.." He murmered, his eyes closing as he went limp in her arms. The driver had by then reached her side, his eyes wide as he watched Novel lay her brother's body down gently and stand, staggering away in a state of confusion and shock.

Word had reached to her adoptive parents of the tragedy, and her mother grabbed her, hugging her. Tears had finally began traveling down Novel's face, never again would she trust anyone with Kujo, for that was the first and last time her brother had uttered it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N** Di-Did I do it? Okay.. I _told_ you it was sad.. It's not done yet, noway! I still have to have her grow up, become a Dog, find the truth, hate everyone, and all those wonderful things!

Immanual - +smirks+ Not to mention bring me ba---

NO! Bad Immanual! -whonks- You heard NOTHING!

Edward - OMG! Its a CHIBI Kujo! HAHAHAH!

Novel - +twitchmurderkill+ MY NAME IS NOT KUJO! I AM NOVEL+Shoots Ed+

Edward - Owowowowowowow! Alright, Kujo means Destruction ANYWAYS, so why would I call you THAT!

SHUT UP!

**Please Press The Pretty Review Button, and You Get COOKIES! D**


	2. Immortal Barrier

**A/N:** Okay, so you're getting over the tears of Chapter 1, and are hoping this one isn't as sad.. right? HAHAHA! Yeah RIGHT! Try again! This one may be sadder than the last one..

**Disclaimer:** The idea/characters/and awsomeness of FMA belongs to.. whoever... o-O Novel is SR's tho.. and all non-FMA characters unless otherwise noted.. -

**Summary:** Okay, so Immanual dies, then what? Well, how about a not-so-real aunt, a kidnapping, murder, death, and then evil Novel? YAYYY xD

**Rating:** Totally Teen ;o

**Warnings:** VERY descibed death scene and grousome too o-0.. Be warned..

**Die Alone**

_Immortal Barrier_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_'When one has nothing left,_

_One is left with no choice,_

_We all must Die Alone.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

For the next few years, Novel had went from home to home. That is, until her aunt had 'magically' came to claim her. That was when Novel was 12, and for being 12 she was definatly not stupid.

Her violet eyes blazed as the woman came, she smiled and said her name was Ava and that she was her aunt, her hair was long, it was a mix between black and blonde highlights, and Novel noticed a strange mark on her arm, which her 'aunt' quickly covered. Ava's eyes were a blazing purple, but not like Novel's purple, just a pure deathly purple.

Novel looked sadly at the social worker who held her hand, the man smiled and let go, leaving her to her aunt. Novel straightened suddenly and glared at the woman as she wore a fake smile and took Novels hand, leading her to a car nearby. Novel closed her eyes, not knowing what hell she was entering. She slid quietly into the car like a good little girl and tensed as Ava scooted in next to her.

Ava smiled, no, not smiled, more of a evil smirk. She grabbed Novel's wrist and pulled it up to her face. Novel pulled back, pulling at her wrist and trying to slide away, until she felt warm breath behind her. She turned her head quickly and stared into the darkest color of black she had ever seen. Shimmering white teeth flashed as the figure rose a hand and brought it down on her head, causing her to flash backwards into Ava and close her eyes, darkness swarming her.

_The Next Day_

'Ugh.. Why does my head hurt so bad?' Novel's eyes slid open and she took a few minutes to focus. She blinked and turned her head to look around, the darkened room came into focus, she attempted to move her arms but found them strapped down, and her legs aswell. Tears swelled into her eyes as the pain in her head increased, her mouth opened and closed tightly, nothing would be able to pry it apart.

Somewhere off in the distance she heard the click of a door, and the room was flooded with light. A figure loomed over her and another bright light flashed into her eyes. She closed them and turned her head to the side, only to have it jerked back. Her eyes were peeled apart and the light shut off.

"How is she?" A voice called from what she assumed was the doorway.

"Responsive, awake, more than likely confused." The figure above her stated.

"I meant how is she responding to the drugs." The doorway person, who Novel had concluded was a girl and more than likely Ava, said harshly.

"Oh, right, she's responding well. I'm sure she has the ability you wanted her to have, and more even." Novel could feel the air thicken, she was positive Ava was smirking, and didn't expect the touch of Ava's hand on her. Her eyes clentched shut as her chin was raised for Ava to examine her face. "Release her bonds.." Ava's voice filled her ears, her body seemed to sink deeper into the cold table she was placed on.

She felt her legs were suddenly free, and winced as blood soared back into them. She sighed as her arms were released and lifted them to rub her wrists. Her eyes peeled open as she lifted her head to look at them.

"Hey there, sleepy head." Ava said, standing beside her. Novel's eyes widened as she looked at her, scooting away and pulling her legs up to her chest. Ava smirked and grabbed Novel's arm, looking at the mark that was made upon the palm, "Come now Kujo, or is it Novel? Anyways, come now, I haven't done anything bad. I just opened up your powers."

Novel hissed as she jerked her arm away, she stared at the mark on her hand, the mark she had had for aslong as she could remember. She was told it was a birthmark, but she knew better. Ava laughed and shook her head, "Want to know how you really got that mark?"

Novel blinked, looking at her and noding her head gently, she wouldn't talk to Ava, no matter what.

Ava smiled, "You got it from your mother, when she died it was passed to you. Oh, but she isn't dead.. when she was _believed_ to be dead you recieved it. You see, your mother was a alchemist, a cursed alchemist, her powers were so powerful and dangerous she had to tattoo that mark on her palm to keep it under control. And now, dear Novel, that power is within you."

Novel couldn't think, she could only stare at her palms, then the words sunk in, "Wait! My momma isn't dead!" She said, looking as if she couldn't believe the words of this woman.

Ava laughed, "Oh no! Of course she isn't! Infact, she's here, with me. Would you like to see her? And your father, too." Novel didn't take a second to choose, she jumped from the table and noded her head. Ava took her hand in hers and walked out of the door into a larger room. Novel's eyes adjusted slowly and she looked around, there were alot of people there, watching her with a smirk. Her eyes widened and she scooted closer to Ava, shoving her fingers into her mouth, like she did often after her brothers death for comfort.

Ava smiled and patted her head, glaring at the other people, who all quickly seemed to lose interest and turn away. "A-Aunt?" Novel mumbled, Ava looked down and made a humming noise, "who.. who are all these people?" Ava smiled and shook her head, mouthing the word 'later'. Novel noded and looked at the door they neared. Ava opened it and scooted in with Novel at her side, closing the door behind her.

Novel still clung to Ava as she stared at the man and woman in the room. The man's hair was long, overgrown, and a very tinted black, he rose his head and opened his eyes, revealing faded grey eyes. He blinked a few times and watched the girl and woman intently, hate in his eyes.

The woman's hair was well past her waist, her head was leaned back, but she put it forward and opened her own eyes, her left eye was pure white with a tint of blue, obviously she was blind in that eye. The other was very light brown, with a tint of white. She blinked a few times in confusion.

Ava smiled, "Kathryn, Kalip, meet Novel, or better known to you as Kujo."

Novel blinked, hissing as Kujo was spoke. She glared up at her aunt slightly, before looking at the two people who were suppossedly her parents. She scuffled behind Ava's leg and peeked out at them.

Kathryn's eyes widened, her mouth peeling apart and moving, but words wouldn't come out. Kalip could only stare, he was by then insane and wouldn't believe she was his daughter. Only hate was echoing in his eyes.

Kathryn allowed tears to swell her eyes as she saw the child infront of her, her silver hair was long, reaching her waist, her light violet eyes shining with mis-lead trust. She looked much shorter than a girl her age, but she had a slim, well built figure. It was when Novel let go of Ava with her left hand and reached towards her mother did she see the marks.

Kathryn pulled back, hissing suddenly. Her husband beside her had much of the same reaction, a growl reaching him. Novel pulled her hand back and wimpered. Ava lay a hand on her head and called to the door. She leaned down and wispered to Novel she had to go away for a minute, and that the nice doctor would take her. Novel noded and took the man's hand, looking at her parents one last time before leaving.

"What did you do to her." Kathryn hissed, her eyes flashing.

Ava smirked, "Come now sister, we only passed on the curse."

Kalip's growl increased, "Kathryn isn't dead! And the curse was willed to Immanual, not Kujo!"

Ava laughed, "Oh, yes, but Immanual is dead. Killed, by a 'farmer'. Ofcourse, it wasn't truly a farmer, now was it?" Her laughter filled the room. Kalip and Kathryn kept still in shock and sadness. Ava smirked and called to the door again. Hate and Pain filled Kathryn and Kalip's eyes as Novel came in again.

Ava leaned down beside her, "Honey, your parents are hurt, very badly. Something bad is going to happen to them, but you need to watch it. Okay?" Novel blinked and noded gently, shoving her fingers in her mouth again as she turned to watch her parents. She didn't notice Ava place a hand to the wall, a flash of Alchemy filled the room, and once the light was free, Novel's parents lay on the floor.

Their bodies were convulsing and thrashing about, as if there were minature explosions inside of them. Their eyes were open as they watched Ava and Novel the whole time. Suddenly, Kathryn's eyes rolled back and her skin began to melt around her bones. Novel's eyes were huge, she stood as still as a board as she watched, her eyes and brain soaking in the view and memories. Her mothers skin began to disspear, bones were all that was left, but not for long. Once it was over, only blood stained the ground. Her eyes turned to his father just as his skin began to repeat the process. His mouth opened and he uttered the words, "I Hate You." Before he was completly gone.

Novel shivered, her whole body quaked, tears breaking the rims. "H-He hates me.." She wispered falling to the floor in a clump and shoving her face in her hands.

Ava's arms pressed around her as she hugged the small girl close, "Yes.. They both do. You shouldn't feel love for them, you should hate them.." Ava wispered in her ear, only feeding the pain, hate, and anger inside of Novel.

The stood together, Novel's once bright violet eyes had darkened to a almost evil purple. Identical to Ava's. Ava opened the door and they both stepped out, Novel didn't blink, wince, anything, she just shoved her fingers back into her mouth and clung to Ava's hand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N** I.. warned you? Totally grusome death scene, hehe e.e

_**Press the Pretty Button And Ill Giveya A Cookie!**_


	3. I Will Die By Your Hand

**A/N:** Hello Again! This SHOULD BE the last Flashback/Memory chapter for Novel D

**Disclaimer:** The idea/characters/and awsomeness of FMA belongs to.. whoever... o-O Novel is SR's tho.. and all non-FMA characters unless otherwise noted.. -

**Summary:** Novel has her first mission from Ava, finds herself some kids, head off to Central, and finds major trouble..

**Rating:** Teen s'more.. Yay more death e.e

**Warnings:** Death.. more death.. I kill too much o-0

**Die Alone**

_I Will Die By Your Hand_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_'If It Makes You Less Sad._

_I Will Die By Your Hand'_

_- Brand New_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Stepping into the light after seeing her parent's death, Novel stood silent. Ava smiled, placing her hand on Novel's head before taking her hand again. The people in the room turned and look, and smiled brightly at Ava's nod.

Novel blinked blankly and looked up at the people, they neared her to stare into her eyes. Her eyes flashed angrily as she grabbed one of them. A hiss reached her teeth as the man she had taken in her hands glew and completly exploded, not even his clothes remained, only blood that shot all across the room and covered Novel. Her hand glew brightly and she only stared at it, she hadn't known then, the horrid truth of the curse..

She screamed in pain as her hand stopped glowing and her body took in the life energy, crumpling to the ground she clutched onto her hand and tears rolled down her face.

Ava lowered beside her and wispered in her ear that it was okay, she pulled her into her lap and rubbed her head, hugging her like a mother. Novel growled as the pain slowly ceased, she blinked a few times and looked at the blood on her hands. Smiling, she shoved her fingers into her mouth and tasted the blood happily.

Ava blinked and rose an eyebrow, a smirk crossing her mouth. She stood and held Novel, who continued to drink the blood from her hands. As another male got close, she hissed, "Stay back or I will kill you!" The man, having seen what she had just done, decided it safe to step away and just stare like the rest of them.

_A Few Months Later_

Novel, who had turned 13 by now, was ready. According to Ava atleast, she had gone through months of training, the only original people to have survived her training sessions were herself and Ava. Novel had murdred the rest of them.

Ava had noded, laughing and smiling. She grabbed Novel's hand as the neared the train, Novel's eyes searching over it interestedly. "Alright Novel, no killing, no talking, just be quiet and pretend to sleep." Ava ordered. Novel noded obediantly as she stepped onto the train.

She sat quietly in the cabin, her eyes looking out the window as country-side passed them by. She heard a knock and Ava answer it. "Oh, what a cute little girl!" Someone sqealed, she turned to stare at a attendant, her eyes narrowiing as her anger level grew. Ava shot her a glare and she settled down, sighing and snuggling into the chair. "Would you like a pillow?" The attendant asked. Novel shook her head and pretended to fall asleep. Ava quickly shooed the woman away and sighed.

Novel didn't know she had fallen asleep until she woke up to the squeeling of the train's breaks and the announcement of the town. "Come on Novel." Ava hissed, taking Novel's hand as they plodded off the train.

Novel stared out at the town, they stood on a tall hill overlooking the town. Novel look at Ava, "Here mom?"

Ava noded, "Yes, your orders are to destroy this town. Leave noone alive, once you have destroyed it search through the rubble and destroy all the bodies, it must seem like noone was here during the explosion."

Novel smiled and noded, looking sad as Ava left, heading back to the train. Novel sighed and cracked her fingers, taking off gloves Ava had forced her to wear ever since she killed her pet cat.

"Here goes nothing.." Novel mumbled as she heard the trains wistle and it's roar to tell her it was leaving. She placed her hands to the ground, the town below her began to glow as she felt all the life energy pump into her hands. The town suddenly exploded in a massive roar, building crumbled and people fell down, dead. Novel's arms glew and she quickly placed her hands back to the ground, shooting the energy into the earth and making a entire field of flowers bloom.

Novel sighed gently as she looked at the destruction, "Man.. I thought there would be more blood." She pouted, walking down the hill towards the destroyed town.

...Insert Here Novel Walking Down Hill...

Novel looked around at the damage, she decided piling up the bodies would be easier then going through town and destroying them one-by-one. So, ofcourse, she began to make human piles throughout the city.

She heard a cry from a nearby building and pushed open the door, a small boy and his sister were clinging desperatly to the crushed body of their mother. "Hey.. kids.." She wispered. They turned suddenly to stare at her. The boy had brown hair, while the girl sprouted white curly locks. Novel winced slightly, both their amber eyes looked at her desperatly. She knew they were twins, just by their looks.

"Come with me.." She said, reaching out her hand. The boy clutched onto his mother more, shaking his head.

"M-Martin.." the girl said, standing and looking at him, "Come on little brother, we need to go with her.."

Martin sniffled, "Bu-But Marie, I'm not that younger, and mom always said to stay away from st-strang.." He began to bawl. Novel smiled gently and picked up Martin, noded towards Marie.

"We're going to the big hill up by the train station, I'll carry Martin." Novel said gently. Marie noded and strolled outside, followed by Novel. 'I'm going to regret this..' Novel said to herself as she set Martin down and told them to stay put until she got back.

She walked back into the town and finished her job, then walked back to the children. She picked up Martin and took Marie's hand, "Comeon, I'm not taking you back with me. We're going to leave her."

Neither Marie nor Martin knew what she was talking about, but followed her obediantly. "So Marie, are you twins? How old are you?"

Marie smiled gently as they waited for a train to Centeral, "Yes, we are.. I'm older though.." She looked at her sleeping brother, "Martin has problems from birth, he had brain damage. He came an hour after me.. We're 7." Marie said sadly.

Novel chocked, she noticed Marie was smaller than Martin, tears rimmed her eyes as she knew how close her and her brother was to being like her and Immanual.

The train coughed to a stop infront of them, Novel took Marie's hand and they stepped onto the train. She took them to a back cabin and set them down to nap. Novel asked the attendant for some pillows for them. "Aww, are this your brother and sister?" The attendant cooed.

Novel blinked, "No, they're my children." The attendant froze, she stared at Novel intenetly, "I'm joking!" Novel giggled, "We're going home to see daddy.. since mommy.. well.." Novel put on a fake sad face.

The attendant gasped, "Well.. Herehere, have some pillows. If you need anything let me know, there will be no charge, okay?" Novel noded and closed the door, lifting Martin and Marie's head to place the pillows below them. She lay on the floor with her pillow contently, locking the door to make sure that the Attendant stayed away.

She peeled her eyes open as the train shuddered and hooted. Novel stood and looked outside, "Kids, wake up." Novel wispered. Martin complained as Novel picked him up. Marie was abit less grumpy and held onto Novel's hand as she slowly woke up.

_Years Later, Novel's totally like.. 18 now x3_

Novel stood silently looking at Marie and Martin. They had grown use to calling Novel mom, and Novel had found a job working at a nearby resturant. Martin had almost completly forgotten his mother, but Novel could see the pain on Marie's face as she stood thinking.

Novel sighed gently, "Okay kids, I have to go to work. Marie, keep Martin inside, you can play upstairs, I bought you a new toy." She smiled as they ran up the stairs to discover the new toy Novel had brought to them.

Novel shoved a few dollars into her pocket and walked onto the street. Stopping as she stared down the barrel of a gun. Her eyes darted around, her house was surrounded by military officers. Said officer with the gun in her face put it down slowly and smirked.

Novel rose an eyebrow and pulled her gloves off as she took her hands out of her pockets, "Well, you could have atleast said hi." She said at the man infront of her.

"Shut it Kujo, you're under arrest." The officer said.

Novel snarled, "The names Novel." She stated, grabbing the gun and causing it to explode, she placed her hand to the ground and a giant thorn tree shot up below the officer, impaling him and causing certain death. Guns fired around her as she darted towards a few more officers and destroyed them quickly.

"Novel!" A voice rang. Novel froze, 'Is it.. really?' She turned slowly to stare at the black haired male.

"Roy.." She wispered gently, her eyes widening. Officer's suddenly pushed forward and Novel quickly found herself pinned on the ground. "Roy!" She hissed, struggling beneath the weight of twenty or so military officers.

She was jerked up and her hands were strapped into a block infront of her, then her arms were chained down to her body. Roy smiled and shrugged, "I told you I would find out the truth about you Novel."

Novel hissed, looking at the house to see Martin and Marie staring out the window, tears streaming down their faces. Roy looked up aswell, "You! Get those kids, what the hell Novel! Kids!"

Novel turned to look at Roy slowly, her eyes blazing, "Leave them out of this Roy." Roy shook his head and walked over to Martin and Marie. "KIDS!" Novel yelled, jerking free from the officers and runing up to them. She stood still as they latched themselves onto her legs. "Forgive me kids.." She wispered, placing her hands on their heads, which her restraints oddly allowed, and causing them jerk violently for a second, before their eyes closed peacefully and their bodies exploded.

Blood spilled in her hands as tears streamed down her face and the energy of the children sucked into her. Roy stared, everyone stared, they were all in shock, noone knew what to do. Novel stood silently, tears streaming down her face. She looked up gently at Roy, "I don't care what happens to me, but I wasn't going to let you touch those kids." She hissed. Roy blinked a few times, his shock leaving his as he grabbed her harshly and shook her.

Novel smiled gently, even as she was shook back and forth she could feel Martin and Marie within her, and they were happy. Novel started laughing, a crazy laughter, any questions of her sanity before now were quickly dissmissed. She felt something cold at her neck, and soon darkness surrounded her.

_Like, 2 days later, Dude!_

Novel stared at the cell door. She could hear voices in the cells around her, but this was confinement, only one prisioner per cell, and no contact to anyone. She stood and looked out of the small window in her room. She had gloves chained to her hands, the military had grown smart of her abilities after loosing about 30 officers. She heard a clank and looked at the door, a tray of food was slid through.

Snorting, she sat on her bed and ignored everyone else. She looked directly at the video camera in her room, and flashed her teeth in a smile.

Roy twitched, "Sir.. do you seriously think that's worth it? I know, she is our creation, but to make her a State Alchemist.."

The phone squeaked as a voice tumbled across. Roy twitched and noded, "Of course sir." He sighed gently, "I'll inform her." He placed the phone down and stared up at the couch in his office. "Well then, I guess it's time to let Novel go." He stood and walked from the room.

"Novel." He hissed, opening the door, "Come with me."

Novel rose an eyebrow, standing and shrugging as she followed Roy from her cell. She was still chained as she looked at all the other doors. She couldn't help but ponder who was all behind those doors, but by the sounds she could only assume they were all full.

Roy sighed and pointed to a chair, he lifted a keychain, "I've been given orders to release you, under one condition." Novel rose and eyebrow, "You join the State Military and become a dog."

Novel couldn't help but chock in laughter, "What! Me? A dog!" She laughed, then stopped as Roy looked at her, "Wait.. you're serious?" Roy noded, "Hell yea! I do get to blow things up.. right?"

Roy noded again, then sighed and released her bonds. "You're currently stationed here in Central, under my command." He pulled somthing from the desk and handed her a paper, "You are official The Destruction Alchemist." He tossed her her State Alchemist watch, which she caught mid-flight. "Congrats, you're a dog." Roy smirked.

Novel laughed, "You say that to everyone, ney?" Roy smirked. 'Note: Kill Roy Mustang for being a Cockyass Bitch..' Novel thought to herself.

The door beside her opened, she turned her violet hues to look as Riza Hawkeye walked in, a pile of paperwork blocking her view. She dropped them contently on Roy's desk then looked at Novel. Her hand inched towards her gun as she twitched.

'Note: Beware Happy Gun Person..' Novel thought to herself, after verly dodging a bullet. "What the hell!" She yelled.

"Why didn't you attempt to help?" Riza said, a bemused smile on her face. 'Note: Happy Gun Person is way overconfident and must die..' Novel thought, while smirking.

"Hey, I just got out've shakles, I'm weak and hungry, do you really think I could carry that big ass load?" She questioned, shrugging.

Riza eyed Roy, who procceded to nod. Riza stiffened lightly before making a quick exit. Novel rose an eyebrow but quickly dissmissed it. "Well Roykins, I'm off to explore Centeral.."

"RoyKINS!" Roy's hand twitched as he watched Novel disspear.

_Later In The Library_

After must.. _persuasion_ Novel had managed to access the restricted files. She looked over the books, her hands strolling along until a book caught her eyes. 'The Novel..' She rose and eyebrow and grabbed the book, sitting at a table nearby as she began to read:

_The Novel was started by Colonel Ava Miscl, the objective was to capture and train a child named Kujo. In order to achive this, the Colonel was forced to kill both her twin brother Immanual and her parents Kathryn and Kalip. Immanual was to be the soul reciever of the curse which was used in the training of Novel. As such, Immanual had to be destroyed. Kathryn and Kalip would never allow Kujo to become the bearer of the curse, and assuch had to be destroyed infront of Kujo so that she could take the curse into her soul._

_Note Kujo will only go by Novel_

_Note 2 Kujo has exscaped Ava_

_Note 3 Kujo has been spotted near Central with two children_

_Note 4 Kujo has killed the two children and been taken into protective custody, the public has been told she killed the children in a rage and then killed herself._

Novel couldn't believe it, she flipped through the book and read more about how this had been planned, what her mission was, why she was sent to destroy the town, everything. She dropped the book and walked blankly from the building, pulling her gloves off in the proccess.

That night, 15 Military Personell, 2 State Alchemist, and a Watchman were slaughtered. The only evidence left was blood that littered the area they were killed in, their clothes were gone, everything was gone. Noone had a clue.

Novel hissed as she watched the Officer walk smugly down the road as if he owned it. Blood covered her hands, face, her entire body. She splashed her hands into a bucket of water, then washed her face, she was ready for Central to know who this killer was. Smiling, she walked towards the Officer. "'Scuse me?" She said, blood was still covering her.

The officer turned, blinking a few times, "Are you okay! You're covered in blood!" The man said. By then, people around had turned and watched them, a croud grew, including more Military Officers.

"Oh, I'm fine, but you're not!" With that, her hand grabbed him and he proceeded to.. well.. explode. Blood shot around and covered anyone within Twenty feet. Screams filled the air as she laughed, looking directly at many people, she wanted the to KNOW who was going to kill them.

As quickly as she appeared, she was gone.

"It's Novel, sir.." Riza said, holding paper's in her hands.

Roy sighed, "I want her dead, issue a reward for whoever kills her, for 2 million." Riza stiffened, her eyes wide. 'Did he just say 2 MILLION!' She thought to herself. "Yes Riza, 2 million." Riza noded and left his office quickly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N** OMG! Her past is OVER! Now we're going to talk about how she's running away, and who she meets and stuff D


	4. Keep Your Feet On The Ground pt 1

**A/N:** Yay! Okiedokie, now to r/l action -nodnod- Novel is like.. 19 or so now x3 (Edwardo-kins is going to be in here eventually.. I may kill him ..') BTW - When this happens on the RP, she's 25, so obvious age differnce '

_Runs In Fear Of Rabid Fangirls_

No! Pleaseeee! Not my Ed Roy Kissing Collectable Tin Plates! -screams bloody mary-

Edwardo-kins - Uhm.. coughs SR is currently.. dismembered.. and will be ba-.. HOLY SHIT!

Rabid Fangirls Attack Edwardo-kins

Al - Niisan?

Roy - Did she say.. kissing Roy and Ed? -peers at Tin Plates- +evily smirks+ Oh Edward...

Edwardo-kins - While fighting off Fangirls Argg... Mmph.. What!

_Roy shows Edwardo-kins the plates. Edwardo-kins procceeds to stop dead and stare in shock, his face turning suddenly bright red._

Omigee! I'm BACK! Truts about happily I managed to get my hands connected to my brain, Horrah! Erk.. FANGIRLS! Runs around

Envy (Who 'magically' pops in) - SR wanted me to say on with the story.. Envy is thrown out door with no stairs, then forced to live in a closet ((Hey Alina! Remember this? -snicker-))

**Disclaimer:** The idea/characters/and awsomeness of FMA belongs to.. whoever... o-O Any OOC charries are SR's, except for a few in later chapters

**Summary:** This is basically where we get to meet Destruction, AKA Chibi by Envy, anyways, if you can't figure out WHO Destruction is, you really really suck x3

**Rating:** Teennnnnnnnn, it will ALWAYS be teeeeeeeennnnnnnnn

**Warnings:**

**Die Alone**

_Keep Your Feet On The Ground P1_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_'Keep Walking Forward,_

_One Day I Will Find Her.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

His eyes shimmered with the light, blurrily he opened them. He felt.. differnt. His eyes wandered about as he tried to figure out where he was. He lifted his head and got a better look. "Where am I?" His voice wandered around him as his eyes searched. With newfound agility, he pulled his feet from the ground and sprang straight up. He looked around timidly, the feeling of someones eyes on him was too much. "Who's there!" He hissed.

Laughter echoed around him, his head darted about as he looked for the source. Something jumped over him and his head twisted back to stare at the figure infront of him.

Burning Amthyst eyes stared back at him, green hair stuck up in odd points, but most noiceable was the skirt the man wore. (Envy's a GUY)

The boy blinked, rubbed his eyes, then blinked again. Envy laughed, "Hey there kid, you're abit early." He stated.

He stiffled, 'Early?' He mumbled to himself. "Lust wasn't expecting you so soon.." Envy sighed, "Ohwell, atleast you're here." Envy turned, "You comin?"

He blinked, rose an eyebrow and stood still, looking rather stupid. Envy sighed, "Come _on_ kid! I'm taking you to meet Lust."

He blinked, shrugged to himself, and followed quietly and quickly behind Envy.

_Wayyyyy to much Stupid quiet walking here..._

He stared at the building, raising an eyebrow at the one who took him here.

"This is where we're meeting Lust. Oh, my name is Envy, by the way." He noded gently at Envy's words.

"What kind of name is Envy?" He said, smirking gently.

Envy growled, his eyes narrowing. "Envy.." A calm voice said behind him. Envy flashed around quickly, "Is this him?"

Envy noded, "Yea, he came earlier than we thought.."

He stared at the woman, the mark she bore interested him the most as he stared. "Hey, kid." Lust said, he lifted his head, "Come with me." He noded solemnly and followed her inside the building.

Envy stayed outside and glared at Gluttony, who had been 'hiding' in the bushes. "Can I eat it?" He questioned, pointing to a bird that had 'magically' killed itself. "Whatever." Envy mumbled, jumping into a tree branch and sitting catstyle.

Inside

Lust smiled, "So, what do you remember?"

He looked at her, confused, "Re-remember?"

Lust noded, "Yea, from your life, the gate, anything?"

He shook his head, "I-I don't remember anything.. anything but that light.." He shivered, hugging himself.

Lust smiled, noding as if she knew he was going to say that. "Here.." she said, holding her hand out too him. Red stones glew. He blinked and looked at her, confused, "It's candy, eat it." She smiled.

He noded gently and took it from her hand, taking a bite of one and then quickly devouring the rest. His eyes flashed as he looked back at Lust, "More?" He questioned.

Lust shook her head and placed a hand on his head, "That's plenty, Destruction."

'Destruction' noded his head. His eyes flashed again and he smiled, standing up and walking beside Lust outside. "Envy.." Lust said smoothly. Envy popped from his tree and landed cat-like infront of them, "This is Destruction." She placed a hand on his head.

Envy smirked and noded, "Does he-?"

"No." Lust said, she leaned down beside Destruction's ear, "Listen to me Destruction, you need to go with Envy, okay?" He noded and walked up to Envy, looking up at him and blinking.

"Aww, Lust! I don't have time to watch over some Chibi kid." Envy groaned, "Remember, I'm still going after Full Metal Pipsqueak."

Lust waved her hand, "So take Destruction with you, we need to test his powers. Get him so clothes first though."

Destruction looked at himself, blushing gently as he relized he was naked. "Heh.." he said gently. Envy smirked, "Stay here, chibi." He jumped back into the trees. Destruction plopped down, pulling his legs up so he could keep some decency. Lust smirked and called for Gluttony, "Goodbye Destruction, we'll see each other again soon."

He noded solemnly as they both left. He shivered as the cold air nipped at him, he hugged his legs to himself and continued to shiver. "I-It's fre-freezing.." He mumbled.

"Hey chibi, cold are you?" Envy's laughing voice reached him. He rose his frozen head to see clothes tossed at his head.

He quickily got into them, glad that there was a jacket. He pulled it on and looked himself over. He had on long black jeans that were somewhat tight, his shirt was black with some kind of red symbol on it, and his jacket was black with red lining the neck and sleeves. He smiled, "Thanks!" He said to Envy. He pulled on the shoes and socks he hadn't noticed, and shot back up.

"No prob chibi." Envy glowered, he was upset that Destruction didn't react the same like Full Metal. "Come on, we're going on a mission."

Destruction noded, following Envy like a little dog. He didn't care too much that his form had changed very much since the last time he had set foot on ground, his hair was silver and short, much like Novel's, and his eyes were a dull Amberish color, he had a sleek and small body size. Anyone who didn't know he was a he would probably think he was Novel, and try to blow his brains out. He didn't know this, however, he just knew he was supposed to follow Envy.

_Wahoo more gay walking.._

_NEW TOWN! OMFG! Central! x3_

Destruction looked at the city Envy had called Central. He didn't know why, but Envy clearly stated he was to sit his ass down and wait for him, and of course, that's what he did. Envy was stalking around Central, looking for Ed, ofcourse Ed wouldn't be there. But he was intriqued by the complete insanity that had reached Central. From the information he had collected, there was a dog turned convict on the run. He smirked when he heard her name. He relized she may still be around, and seeing him or Destruction would not be a very good thing, so he hopped quickly back to him.

"Come on Destruction, we're going into the city." Envy had to be sure that it _was_ Novel who did it, and Destruction would be the perfect bait.

They walked into the city, which confused Destruction, hadn't Envy hid last time? He shrugged it off, Envy wouldn't do anything to get them into trouble, would he? He blinked gently as they slowly walked through the streets. People in blue uniforms ran around like Turkey's with their heads chopped off. Other blue dudes walked around cooly, as if they hadn't a care in the world. One caught his eye instantly, a sadistic bastard he could tell, just by looking at him. The black hair, careless expression, and most of all, the hoard of people that surrounded him. "Envy who's tha-.. Envy?" He turned around and searched the crowd for Envy, but couldn't find him anywhere.

He started to run forward, looking for Envy. Somehow, a stupid blue uniformed Turkey got in his way, and he proceeded to plow into him, falling down, "Ow! Hey! Watch it!" He hissed, looking up.

The officer turned around and stared at him, then, as if his mind returned, he pulled out a gun and shoved it in Destruction's face, "Hold it."

"Woah! What the fuck?" He said, glaring at the man. The turkey let out a shout, which got the attention of more turkies, and most of all, that Stadistic Bastard.

He came over and looked down at Destruction, his face not moving as he stared at his eyes. "Dude, take a picture, it last's longer." Destruction hissed.

"This isn't her you idiot." The guy said, glaring at the soldier.

"Sir!" The man said, suddenly standing at attention, "I'm sorry for my mistake."

"No, it's okay. It may not be Novel, but it may be useful, take them to to confinement." Destruction twitched, 'Did he call me a IT!' He hissed as he was dragged up by one of those idiotic turkey's.

"Hey! Get the fuck off me!" He hissed, throwing his fist out and knocking the solier off his feet. Destruction found himself suddenly pinned to the ground by 10 sodiers.

"Get.Off!" He hissed, Roy (haven't you figure that out yet?) had turned and was watching with a raised eyebrow.

Destruction suddenly glew, the guys around him suddenly going limp, then shooting away from him in differnt directions. He stood up and looked around, then looked at himself. He was still glowing, which only proceeded to confuse him.

"Oh.. shit.." Envy said to himself. Suddenly popping from his hiding spot and grabbing Destruction, "Hang on Chibi, you're about to be in really bad pain." Destruction looked at him, about to be? He was already in it, his head fell forward as he passed out. Envy was hoping over the buildings, trying to dodge gunshots while keeping Destruction in his hands. He jumped onto Centrals Train Station, then onto a train which was departing.

Envy sighed in relief as the train took off, "Damn chibi, you sure know how to start trouble." He shook his head and opened a door to the train, pushing Destruction in and following, then shoving the door closed. He picked Destruction back up and scooted into a seat, laying him down as if he were asleep. He crossed his legs like a girl would, and waited for the train to stop.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(Kai, Alina, some Details may be changed)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Novel stared blankly at the train station. She heard voices about an attack on central, someone who looked alot like her, but not only that, but this person had her powers. Her hand itched to grab that pay phone and call Roy up, but the minute the name came to her mind she snarled and cursed him. She got off the train at a place she had never heard of before, "Dublith.." She repeated the name to herself as she began walking down the road.

She looked up at the sky just as a downpour began, she sighed angrily and continued to walk forward. A boy popped from a house infront of her and began running down the train she was on. He ran past her, slid abit, then jumped over a rickety fence. She blinked as she saw the flash of his body, looking off after him. Not too soon after, she looked back and saw an older woman walking down the same path.

'Shit, I wasn't expecting to run into anyone..' She hissed at herself. She put on a fake smile, "Hello there.." She said, lookinf at the lady.

She looked at Novel, her eyes burning through her and sizing her up. Novel winced gently, the woman's brown hair was pulled into a pony tail, and her eyes blazed with a new kind of life. "Hey, did you see where he went?" Her voice snapped.

"Who? That boy? Yea.. that way." She pointed towards the fence. The lady noded and flashed her hand as if to say thanks, then started walking off the way the boy went. "Wait.." Novel said. The lady turned and rose an eyebrow, "Do you know a place I could find board for the night?"

The woman seemed to ponder this, then she walked up and looked straight in Novel's eyes. "You an alchemist?" She said. Novel blinked, she noded her head gently. "Not many people are around these days." The woman sighed, "Names Izumi, nice to meet ya. You can stay at my house."

Novel froze, 'Oh shit.. I didn't expect a name exchange, can't tell her Kujo.. maybe Novel isn't as well known..' "I-I'm Novel.." She said, smiling gently.

Izumi eyed her, "Something wrong?" She asked. Novel shook her head, "Alright, well, my house is right there, go in and make yourself comfy, I'll be back as soon as I get the boy." Novel noded and walked towards the house, passing by a rickety old fence.

She looked emptily at it as rain continued to pour down her face and back. She walked up the stairs and stood, looking around the house blankly. She heard a noise outside and looked to see Izumi walking back, that boy in tow. She walked through the door and smiled, "Novel, let me go get some towels." Novel noded as Izumi walked off.

She looked at the boy, studying him. He stared at her, she felt awkward, a long silence followed until Izumi walked back in and handed them both a towell. "Novel, this is Riiko." Novel noded a hello, Riiko doing the same.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The train coughed to a halt, flinging Envy from where he sat across the compartment and onto Destruction. "Damn.." He cursed, rubbing his head. He looked out the window, "Shiiiiiiiiiitttttttt..." He said, Roy Mustang, ass extrodanair had found out which train they hopped on, and stopped it mid-way.

Envy looked towards Destruction, back towards Roy, and sighed. "Sorry chibi, I can't carry you and run at the same time, and there's no way you're waking up soon." He slid from the window on top of the train and looked around quickly. He shoot from the top of the train towards a tree, landing smoothly and dissapearing within it's branches.

Meanwhile, Destruction was still out of it, and Roy Mustang himself was searching the compartments.

The door slid open halfway, Destruction still lay motionless, Roy's head popped in and he scanned the room. His eyes landed on Destruction and an smirk spread across his jawline. He pulled his head back and yelled at someone down the train passage, who ran up and Roy pushed the door all the way open.

He crouched down beside Destruction, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him. Destruction only moaned abit, and Roy looked up at the soldier beside him, "Take him to Central, I'll be there soon." The soldier noded, saluted, then picked Destruction up.

Destruction lay motionless, his body hanging limply in the soldiers arms as he walked from the compartment and walked off the train.

Roy walked off the train behind him, loked over towards Riza and smiled, "It may not be Novel, but it sure is someting." Riza merily noded and followed Roy into the car that waited beside the train. The train shuddered to a start and started away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_End Part One_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**AN **Yes, that was only part one! Wahoo x3 Anyways, part 2 soon. I have to gain my muse again ;o


	5. Keep Your Feet On The Ground pt 2

**A/N:** OMG! continues to run from fangirls SOMEONE CALL ENVY!

Envy - What now? -snarl-

looks like a broken puppy

Envy - sighs FINE! turns to readers SR wants me to say, 'Welcome to the second part of chapter 4, and be prepared for many many many many many many many many mannnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy surprised!' Fake happiness

Rabid Fangirls - SQUEELS ENVY! LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

sighs Phew! Now they have Envy.. Let the chase begin.. evil smirk

**Disclaimer:** The idea/characters/and awsomeness of FMA belongs to.. whoever... o-O Any OOC charries are SR's, except for a few in later chapters

**Summary:**

**Rating:** Teennnnnnnnn, it will ALWAYS be teeeeeeeennnnnnnnn

**Warnings:**

**Die Alone**

_Keep Your Feet On The Ground P2_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_'I can't Give Up,_

_Not After I tried So Hard'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Roy stared at the cell, they had found that 'it' was actually a boy. Roy was waiting for him to wake up, he looked towards Riza, his only 'protection.' "I don't think he's going to wake up any time soon.." He grumbled.

Riza rose an eyebrow, "Then why are we sitting here waiting?" She twitched abit. Because she had to sit here, she was missing her target practise. And her hand was inching towards her gun every second.

Roy shot his hands up abit and shook them side to side, "Nonono! It's okay.. I just meant.." He coughed and got serious, "Look.." He noded towards the cell, where Destruction had started to move slowly.

He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes with his hands. He looked at his hands and blinked abit, turning them over to stare at the mark on his wrist. 'What kind of dragon is that?' He pondered to himself.

Roy and Riza didn't say a word, they just watched as he looked himself over. Roy rose an eyebrow and lifted his head abit to see Destructions wrist, though he couldn't see anything.

Destruction finally lifted his head to stare at Roy and Riza. He blinked, looked around, then shot up. He growled, "Who are you?" He hissed, "Oh wait.. I remember you, you're the bastard from the streets.. Where the hell am I!"

Roy smirked and stood slowly, walking right up to the bars, "My name is Roy Mustang, and you are in Central Jail." He shrugged gently, "Afterall, when you kill people, you tend to go to jail."

Destruction blinked, "K-Kill?"

Roy noded, "Remember those soilders you took out? Well, all've them died within five minutes. All their life energy was sucked from them, and apparently, you obsorbed it."

Destruction backed away and against the wall, his eyes shimmering, "I didn't kill anyone! What are you talking about! Energy? Soldiers?"

Roy looked towards Riza, who was looking quite skeptical. "Riza?"

Riza looked to him, "I don't think he remembers.." Roy noded and looked back to Destruction.

"Remember _what_? The last thing I remember is your turkeys.. erm, dudes in blue, tackling me. That't it.. Were they soldiers?"

Roy noded abit, "He certainly has no memory of his power." He smiled abit, then grabbed a key from his pocket and opened the cell door, "Come with me kid."

Destruction growled, "No way! I don't go with my enemies anywhere! I'd rather be in this cage than with you!"

Roy turned around, a glare set in place. "You _will_ follow me, or you'll be sent to court, and eventually you'll reach a worse prision than you could imagine."

Destruction twitched, looking solemly towards Riza and he followed Roy. Riza filed in behind him, her hand inching towards her gun as she waited for an exscuse.

They walked through the halls quickly and quietly. Destruction looked out the windows and pondered a way to exscape. Riza reminded him to keep walking with a quick jab in his back with the gun. He hissed abit and glared back at her, continuing to walk.

They entered Roy's office a short time later. Havok looked towards Destruction and blinked, glancing questionly towards Roy.

"Havok, can I help you?" Roy questioned. Havok noded gently and handed him a paper, then waited for his response.

Roy sighed, "Damnit. How could she have gotten out of our blocks!" He slammed the paper down and sat in his chair, sighing. "Havok, meet.. erm.. this kid." Havok noded gently, and looked towards Destruction.

Roy smirked and leaned forward, "So kid, whats your name?"

Deatruction looked at them all as if he was a cornored animal. His eyes were alert and his ears were listening intently. He had already decided his best exscape route was the window. His head darted towards Roy as he spoke. "My names Destruction." He hissed.

Roy rose an eyebrow and sat back, "Destruction? Odd. That happens to be the previous title of the alchemist we're looking for now." He smirked gently, "Destruction, where did you come from?"

Destruction blinked at the word alchemist. He looked around a moment before answering, "The place by the gate.." He murmered.

"The.. gate?" Roy's eyes widened abit. He looked towards Riza and noded, Riza grabbed her gun and held it close. "Tell me, did you meet Lust, Envy, any of them?"

Destructions eyes widened abit as he glared at him, "Why would you care about them!"

Roy smirked, "Oh, no reason. Do you remember your past?"

Destruction growled, "Why does everyone keep asking me that! No, No, No! I don't remember anything but the gate!" He hissed out.

Roy rose an eyebrow, "Riza, watch him. I'm going to find Edward." Riza noded as Roy left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Novel sighed, "So.. Izumi, I'll work for my board here.. I noticed the house was abit run down. I know alchemy, I could repair some things for you?"

Izumi twitched abit, then smirked, "You may work for your board, but do not use alchemy. I don't allow it in the house."

Novel noded, "Oh-okay.."

Izumi smiled, "There's a list of things that need repair upstairs, I'll show you the room. The items are in that room, theres a good bed in there, you can sleep there."

Novel noded and followed Izumi upstairs, Riiko stayed downstairs, looking bored.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN---" Ed was cut off by Roy's hand.

"Hush Fullmetal! We don't want officers here knowing, follow me." Roy hissed.

Ed noded and followed Roy, a scowl on his face. "Another one? Damnit!" He murmered to himself, "Atleast we caught this one.."

Roy opened his office door and walked in, Ed behind him. Destruction looked dartingly at them and growled towards Ed.

"Edward, this is Destruction. His only memories are of the Gate." Ed flinched abit and noded.

Destruction rose an eyebrow, "Why is it such a big deal? God! I don't even remember killing anyone, so just let me go!"

Ed looked confused towards Roy, Roy sighed. "He killed some officers, using the same power as Novel." Ed's eyes grew large as he eyed him.

"Hey Roy." Roy Hmmed, "Doesn't Novel have a brother?"

Roy was about to reply, then he stopped. He pondered abit, then grabbed a folder off've his desk and flippped through it, "Yea.. but he died. The milita- I mean.. it was an accident."

Ed noded, "I knew it." He walked closer to Destruction, "Your real name is Immanual, you're dead." He said, leaning over to stare down at Destruction.

"Immanual? Sorry, but my name is Destruction, and I'm very much alive!" Destruction laughed.

Ed grabbed his arms and looked at his wrists, he was confused by the symbol's there. Then he saw the Hommunculi dragon abover the symbol, "That symbol," He said, pointing at it, "Is a Hommunculi symbol, you are a sin, deadly. You shouldn't be on our earth. You were once dead, and somehow you grained enough power to return. Not only that, but you have alchemic capabilities. It's no wonder Lust wants you."

Destructions eyes narrowed, they lost their color, then suddenly glew with unknown hate. He lashed out suddenly, his hands clentched around Ed's throat. He growled down at him.

Ed struggled, his arms pushing at Destruction as he chocked him. Riza pulled her gun out completly, she had a nice shot before Roy stopped her. He looked at her awkwardly and Riza noded. She took the butt end of her gun and brought it down on Destructions head, knocking him out.

His grip released, Ed scooted away and gasped, holding his throat. His eyes narrowed as he glared at Destruction. "I want him killed." He hissed.

Roy shook his head, "Sorry Ed, he's to valuable to kill. He can be real usefull."

Ed growled, "You mean you want to use him as a play toy for your experiments?"

Roy noded, "Exactly."

Clapping suddenly filled the air, all three officers looked around confused. "Nice show boys, and girl, I'll be taking someone off your hands, however." Envy smirked as he balanced on the windowsill.

He leaped forward and picked up Destructions limp body, "Adios!" He said, saluting. Before anyone could move, he had jumped out of the window and dissapeared.

"ENVY!" Ed hissed, leaning out of the window. He looked around, trying to find Envy, but he couldn't.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_End Chapter_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N** Yayyyyyyyy, Destruction knows the truth x3 HORRAYYYYYY

Immanuel - with giant icey eyes Why does this hurt so much? It.. it's like.. I can't explain the pain.. Tears stream down his face

SR - OHMIGOSH! Why are you alive! Looks at poor battered body of Immanual, who has deep gashes and cuts everywhere DIE! Shoots him to put him out've his misery Poor.. Immanual.. sniffle

Destruction - OH SHUT UP! WHY WON'T PEOPLE LEAVE ME ALONE!

SR - I dunno.. R & R! D


End file.
